La pérdida más grande
by Amiku-Chan
Summary: Primer fic :3 La historia de el fallecimiento de Kanata como me imagino que ocurrió Disfrútenla...


Seramat pagi! Soy Amiku-chan (una mezcla entre Amanda y Miku oh maldición, ya les di mi nombre que más da) no tengo nada que decir. Este es mi primer fic, y espero que les guste, cualquier comentario es válido. Sin más preámbulos comencemos :3

La pérdida más grande

POV Konata (3 años)  
Me duele la cabeza no recuerdo casi nada de lo que ocurrió ayer me costó abrir los ojos, los tenía llenos de lagañas y la luz de la ventana molestaba, mire el reloj, ya es tarde, intenté levantarme pero algo me lo impedía, mi padre me estaba abrazando, no pude despertarlo ni por las malas, su cara está llena de lágrimas secas Qué le habrá ocurrido? Con todo mi esfuerzo al fin logro escapar de entre sus brazos, salí de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido, fui a buscar a mi mamá para darle los buenos días, la busqué por todas partes, no estaba en ningún lado, quizás salió a comprar. Así que la esperé por horas y no llegó nunca.

No aguanté más y tanta era mi desesperación, que salía buscarla por la ciudad, y no me fijé que tenía aún puesto el pijama. Anduve como 3 cuadras y ya estaba extraviada. Había mucha gente que tropezaba conmigo y me botaba, y ya había comenzado a llover, pero aún así seguí buscándola.

Me eché al piso y me puse a llorar, era de noche y estaba completamente perdida y desorientada en esa inmensa ciudad y quizás nunca volvería a mi casa. Me puse en una esquina, las personas que pasaban me miraban y murmuraban entre ellos, ni uno dispuesto a ayudarme. Después de un rato, me armé de valor y fui a buscar a algún policía o alguien para que le avisara a mi papá.

Caminé un poco y llegué toda empapada a un local en donde vendían pizzas. En la mesa, había una mujer muy joven y bonita. Al notar que me miraba curiosamente, me acerqué a ella.

-Hola quisiera si me puede ayudar -

- Qué te ocurre? estás toda empapada.-Dijo preocupada

-Si es que salí a buscar a mi mamá, y estoy perdida

-Bien, yo te ayudo Cuál es tu número?

-Nose

-Mmm...Debí pensar en eso, eres muy pequeña para saber tu número. Esto es un problema, espera.

Tomó su teléfono, y llamó a un número bastante corto. Luego de conversar un buen rato, me tomó de la mano y me llevó afuera, esperamos un rato, hasta que llegó un auto de policía.

-Cuídate...

Se despidió con un beso y me empujó hacia el auto. No tenía idea de quien conducía, sólo miraba las gotas que caían por la ventana, al menos tengo un poco de esperanza, de que al llegar a casa, mamá me estaría esperando preocupada.

Cuando llegué afuera de la casa, me baje rápido sin decir adiós. Corrí hacia la puerta y todo se volvió negro, mis ojos se cerraron de repente, y finalmente caí al piso inconsciente.  
Desperté, me levanté a ver a papá, que estaba en la misma habitación, nos miramos fijamente, empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y corrió hacia mi tragándose el llanto. Se agachó para quedar a mi altura, y me abrazó muy cálidamente.

- A dónde se fue mamá?-Dije apenas

Al decir esto, noté que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido y fuerte. Más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Qué ocurre?

-No me quiero quedar solo... así que cuídate -

-Quiero a mi mamá!

-Tu mamá se fue al cielo y no hagas más preguntas

Toda mi búsqueda había servido para nada. Me fui a mi pieza y me dormí, para despertar y que eso haya sido todo una pesadilla.

Ese día tuve un sueño muy raro, yo me encontraba en una especie de jardín muy grande y bonito, me puse a recorrerlo, más allá había un rincón muy oscuro, vi a una mujer y me quise acercar, tenía miedo pero igual fui, me di cuenta de que la mujer era mi mamá, corrí hacia ella, estaba a punto de llegar, y desapareció. Cuando vi esto, intenté seguir a la sombra que se iba, pero no me podía mover, estaba completamente inmóvil, era como si me ataran fuertemente, en ese momento, desperté.

Grité muy fuerte, a los segundos llegó mi papá.

- Qué pasa? Te encuentras bien?

-Tuve una pesadilla tengo miedo...

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta su cama, lo cual no sirvió de mucho, porque no dormí nada ese día.

Jamás volvería a ver a mamá...

A la semana después, aún no podía superarlo. Mi papá me llevó al psicólogo.

Después de un largo camino en tren, nos dirigimos a la clínica. Nos íbamos acercando a la sala.

-Papá, yo estoy bien, no quiero estar acá.

-Es por tu bien, además, no es nada malo.

Konata Izumi!- se oyó una voz.

-Te toca Konata Suerte!

-Pero yo...

Entré a la habitación, las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos infantiles muy feos, al final había una señora muy maquillada que me esperaba, en un escritorio, y estaba jugando solitario (la floja ¬¬).

-Konata Izumi no?

-Sip...

-Bien, sié contaron que tu mamá falleció, y tu saliste a bu-

-Si...

-No seas maleducada, y no ah ocurrido algo que tu crees que te indique alguna cosa?

-Bueno si, tuve un sueño el primer día,soñé que estaba en un inmenso jardín y-

-Mmm - Dijo anotando algo en una libreta.

-Usted también me interrumpe! aah -suspiré

-Solo prosigue!

-Bueno... estaba en un inmenso jardín, y a lo lejos vi un lugar muy oscuro, en el que estaba mi mamá, me atreví y me acerqué allá , cuando llegué, estaba a punto de abrazarla, y no me podía mover, allí mi mamá desapareció , y no pude seguirla...

-Perfecto -Cerró la libreta- Veo que te sabes comunicar muy bien

-Mm

-Estás un poco seria ...mmm... Te gusta el anime?

-Sii! Has visto ********?

-Si! Es genial no?

POV Pap de Konata

Konata ya salió de la sala, iré a hablar con la psicóloga.

-Hola, tu eres el papá de Konata no?

-Sip

-Ella está muy mal con el hecho de que su mamá falleció, pero si le subes el ánimo y no le recuerdas eso, se pondrá alegre -Aconsejó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien...

-Eres un muy buen padre, no te é entablar una conversación con ella, al parecer le gusta mucho el anime.

Si, a los dos.

-Bueno, entonces distráela con eso, y verás como su pena se acaba OK?

-Ok.

14 AÑOS DESPUÉS

-Konata- Dijo cambiando los canales.

-Mm?-

-Con respecto a tu madre

-Em! papá, en ese canal estaban dando un anime Déjalo, déjalo!-

-Te estaba hablando de otra cosa!...ya que...

Cha-chaaaan y eso fue, espero que les haya gustado, y también espero que dejen un review. Como ya dije, este es mi primer fic, y ya se me han ocurrido muchas más ideas Gracias =3 Aclaración: los asteriscos, eran de una serie cualquiera, para simbolizar una serie de anime.


End file.
